


Double-Sided

by Extrapurrestrials



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Adventure, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Mystery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrapurrestrials/pseuds/Extrapurrestrials
Summary: There isn’t anyone in the Commonwealth who hasn’t heard of the raiders of Nuka-World. They were doing so well for themselves that it took a few weeks to realize that their Overboss had not been home in a while. Gage decides to venture into the Commonwealth to look for her.





	Double-Sided

**Author's Note:**

> Set where Sole ends up in Nuka-World before following the main quest line. Enjoy.

_Ain’t no two things in this world that’s truly equal, boss. Everything has its place._

"Want anything boss?" Gage asked, motioning towards the bar as they stepped off the lift.

Sole hummed thoughtfully for a moment before unloading a giant chunk of Gatorclaw meat onto the kitchen counter. "Nuka-Berry?"

Gage poured her a glass and did the same for himself before plopping onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. This was the first time that Gage had a chance to properly relax since Sole became the Overboss, not that he was complaining or anything. She accomplished more in three months than Colter did the entire time he was in power but all that time doing nothing had made him soft. He struggled to match the vault girl’s panache.

Every single raider in Nuka-World was living the dream and it was all thanks to the woman a few feet away from him who was fiddling with the radio with an apron around her waist.

Gage couldn’t help but watch her behind his glass of Nuka-Sunrise. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. He was expecting some raggedy wastelander to stumble through the doors of the arena but was instead met with a gal who looked like a pin-up model from back in the days complete with unsullied skin, a full head of dark brown hair, plump pink lips and a body that the Commonwealth had only seen in old pre-war magazines. Watching her go toe to toe with Colter with nothing but a shotgun was something else. It was clear that she didn't have a whole lot of experience with guns but she definitely had potential. She surprised everyone that night when she soaked his power armor in water, shot out his fusion core and bashed his face in once he stumbled out. It was then Gage decided he'd spend some time toughening her up. He had already screwed up by backing Colter but this girl was a blank canvas. He started by helping her with her aim. Every morning they'd go down to the Nuka-Cade and practice on the shooting range until Fritsch had to replace the roll of tickets. Afterwards they'd work on her reflexes by playing Whac-a-Commie and later go back to the Fizztop Grille to practice a little hand to hand combat.

About a month later, she had cleared out every single park. Nuka-World was operating at 100%. The Operators and the Pack tolerated one another and most importantly, there was a permanent flow of caps. There was just one last order of business...

* * *

Shank pushed past the double doors of the Fizztop Grille, immediately spreading out a map of the Commonwealth on the table. “Most of the Disciples are dead but there are reports that the stragglers have set up here and here.” He announced, pointing to two areas nestled in an area surrounded by local raiders. 

“How many are holed up there?” Sole asked, twirling what was once Nisha’s knife in between her fingers.

Shank thumbed through his notes. “Dixie’s crew has about seven people and Savoy’s got about six. The gangs are still pretty pissed off about their betrayal and would be more than happy to help you wipe them out once and for all. What do you say, boss?”

Sole waved her hand dismissively. “Tell everyone to stay put and enjoy the spoils. I’m headed in that direction anyway.”

Shank glanced at Gage who gave him a small nod of affirmation. “You got it. Stay safe out there.” 

“I always am.” She purred.

Once Shank excused himself, Gage began to pack a duffel bag in preparation for the trip but was stopped when Sole’s arms snaked around his waist.

“You’ve been working too hard. Stay.” she murmured, trailing kisses down his back.

Gage scoffed. “If anyone needs a vacation, it’s you, boss.”

He turned, scooping her up in one fluid motion only to gently place her on the bed they had only recently begun to share. 

“Besides, you think I’m gonna let you go and have all the fun by yourself?” He smirked, pressing his lips against her throat. She giggled, attempting to squirm away from him.

“Where do you think you’re goin’ honey?” He assaulted her with more kisses, rolling around the mattress until she straddled him.

“I love you, Porter.”

He felt the same way and he knew it when they were clearing out Kiddie Kingdom. He was busy stuffing the barrel of his gun down a ghoul’s throat only to turn around and catch that fucking ghoul choking her. He tackled the ghoul into the seats, repeatedly slamming his fists into the magician’s face until he retreated. He would’ve gone after him if Sole hadn’t grabbed him by the hand to stop him. She pointed downwards and it was then he realized that Oswald had cut him pretty good. She gently lifted his tank top, wiped away some of the blood and pricked him with a stimpack. He carefully watched her work, the dust and lightning from the old theater illuminating her face in a certain way that made the adrenaline subside. 

He wasn’t good at verbally expressing his feelings but he tried his best to reciprocate the only way he knew how. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

Porter Gage didn’t have very many regrets but this moment would be the biggest one of his life.

* * *

“None of the settlements have seen her in quite some time. I have contacts in every major city and none of them have come across anyone that match Sole’s description.” Shank sighed, rummaging through his notes for what seemed like the tenth time.

“If Dixie and Savoy had gotten to her, they probably would’ve mailed her body parts to us by now.” Mags chimed in.

“Rival gangs probably have a bone to pick with her too.” Mason thought out loud, absentmindedly petting the mongrel by his side. “I could send some of my crew to sniff her out.”

He partially blamed himself because he slept in the day they were supposed to head out. One week turned into three and suddenly nobody had seen her for a month. It wasn’t that he didn’t think she was capable of taking care of herself. She was just a powerful woman who made a lot of enemies. 

“Mags. Mason. Take care of the place. I’m gonna go look for her.”

Mags raised a brow. “Alone? Be rational Gage. We don’t even send our scouts alone. The Commonwealth is a completely different world.”

Mason motioned for his dog to stand by Gage. “At the very least, take one of my dogs. Give ‘em something with her scent. You’ll have a better chance of finding her instead of wandering around like a frenzied mole rat.”

Mason was right. He couldn’t afford to bring a crew with him. Settlers were less inclined to share information with people who looked like raiders and by now, people were beginning to recognize him and Sole by their armor.

The Operators outfitted him with a few weapons and modified Disciple armor to keep the Commonwealth at bay while the Pack passed on their best supplies for the long road ahead.

Gage spent the majority of the night staring at the ceiling. He tossed and turned until he couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t about to wait around any longer.

* * *

Gage clutched the handrail of the tram tightly as it jerked to a stop. He took a deep breath as he approached the exit of the transit center with the dog whose name he came to learn was Ares. It had been some time since he ventured outside of Nuka-World. The Commonwealth reminded him too much of his childhood but he’d crawl through the Glowing Sea if it meant seeing her one more time.

He took a knee, offering a scarf to Ares who took a big whiff of it. He watched as the rottweiler bolted towards the entrance, turning around to bark at him when he realized Gage wasn’t behind him. 

He ran a hand through his hair before jogging towards the dog who already began walking north. He wasn’t going to come back without her.


End file.
